narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Gento Yamakura
"If you think that I'm going to give up so easily, think again. My will is carried by those who believe in me and I'm not going to let them down!" --Gento's will 'Gento Yamakura' (元 音山倉, Yamakura Gento) is a swordsman from the Land of Iron and is the last hope of the Yamakura Clan. Gento had promised his clan that he would help them rise to power and no longer be seen as weak people. Thus, he began his journey to be known as the greatest swordsman of the land of Iron. Background =Early Life= Gento Yamakura was born in the Land of Iron and became the son of Seji Yamakura, a renowned Anbu squad leader. His mother left him and his father to follow her dreams as a kunoichi, but her life was ended by a missing ninja shortly after she left. Gento took the loss of his mother oddly; he seemed as if he wasn't affected by her death at all. Once he turned six years old, he begged his father to let him go to Konohagakure after seeing how little his clan was known. This didn't go well with Seji and it took some time for his decision to be made. In the end, Seji allowed him to go so that he could participate in the academy. Gento was excited to finally show the other villages that the Yamakura Clan was just as strong as the others. =Team 19= Once Gento graduated to Genin rank, Gento became a member of Team 19. Gento seemed a little awkward to his teammates at first, but as he began to open up more, everything became better. He soon developed a crush on Kiyame as the two began to hang out more. he eventually built up the courage to ask her out but Kiyame stated that if "they were friends in the beginning, they should stay friends in the end". Gento didn't take the rejection so lightly and began to assume that Kiyame and Izaku were already together. This started a small feud between the two boys and they both took turns trying to impress Kiyame. It got too far when Gento personally challenged Izaku in front of her. Izaku won the battle and said that he was superior to Gento. This took an impact on Gento's will but his determination only got stronger, something that his sensei, Godamyō, observed. =Aftermath= After becoming Jonin, Gento left the Hidden Leaf for unknown reasons.. Personality =Overall Personality= Gento is a quiet and reserved man, and will show respect for anyone even his enemies. However, he won't hesitate to kill someone if they truly wish to challenge him. His sensei even called him ruthless after watching one of his fights. His Kekkei Genkai sometimes converts him into a sadistic who is even more deadlier with a blade. Gento will also never turn down a fight, be it a child, elder, kunoichi or kage, He will always try before giving up. He also knows that any shinobi has the chance of beating him in battle, so he will never doubt his enemies. His rivalry with Izaku has died down but it still lingers between the two, Gento wouldn't mind fighting his friend again. Appearance Hirako shinji manga by flight of dragonfly-d4w2mwm.jpg Gento.jpg When Gento came back to Konoha, he had jaw length blond hair with a straight cut. Many of his facial expressions show his top row teeth. He has been shown to wear a haori, sandals and a belt around his waist Before Gento left Konoha his hair was extremely long, reaching down to the lower parts of his back. He wore a standard Uniform with a haori. Abilities Gento seems to have surpassed many members of the Yamakura clan, even his own father. Speed is his main strength, as he uses it to deceive and outsmart his opponents before they have the chance to attack. Gento is intelligent as well, and secretly observes his opponents so that he knows their weaknesses. His abilities increase when his kekkei genkai is activated. =Chakra= Gento's chakra is average since he is really a samurai, but he knows how to control it well. Most o his chakra is wasted when fused with his sword, which is why he tries not to fuse it as much. His kekkei genkai drastically increases his Chakra reserves to the point where he can perform "Crimson Fire Shot" as many times as he would like. =Taijutsu/Kenjutsu= Gento is very skilled with Taijutsu and Kenjutsu.